A drone began in a military industry indicates a plane or a helicopter shaped aircraft flown by induction of a radio wave without having a person riding therein. Recently, the drone has been widely used militarily and commercially, and research into the drone has been actively conducted.
Particularly, a drone having excellent sensing capability and rapid mobility using a camera, a sensor, and the like, has been utilized in several fields such as a transportation field, a security field, a monitoring field, an observing field, and the like.
As an example, American shopping mall enterprises have planned to build-up a physical distribution delivery system using the drone, and a promotion for the physical distribution delivery system has been made.
The drone is formed in various types depending on a use purpose, such as a fixed wing type, a rotating wing type, a complex type, and the like.
The fixed wing type drone, which is a drone flown using a lift generated in a fixed wing like a general airplane, has been suggested in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0061508 (published on Mar. 15, 2012 and entitled “Device for Firing Weapons from an Armed Drone”) and is shown in FIG. 1.
The rotating wing type drone is flown using force generated in a rotating wing, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, and the complex type drone indicates a tilt-rotor drone, or the like, using principles of the fixed wing and the rotating wing.
However, the drones shown in FIGS. 1 to 2B and a general drone have a problem that they move in a state in which a portion of a body thereof is inclined in the case of increasing a speed in order to move in a direction in which they are to progress through a control of a propulsion device at the time of changing a direction during being flown.
That is, the general drone performs motions such as rolling, pitching, yawing, and the like, inclining a direction of the body toward a destination, which causes a risk that a cargo mounted in the body of the drone will be inclined to thereby be damaged or lost and a situation in which a flight control is impossible due to a change in the center of gravity of the drone.
In addition, in the drone according to the related art, a drone having a propellant that may be flown while enduring weights of a load mounted in the drone and a cargo to be transported should be separately formed.
That is, in the drone according to the related art, various kinds and types of drones are formed depending on a use purpose and the weight of the cargo to be transported. Therefore, there is a limitation in a use range of the drone, such that efficiency is decreased in terms of utilization of the drone.